All Just A Dream In the End
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: NOT A SONGFIC based on Together Again by Evanescence Maka has a strange dream that Soul left her as a partner after he became a death scythe and ended up dying.


**Here we go with number 2. I tried to use better imagery in this one. Let me know what you think.**

**All Just A Dream In the End  
(Inspired by "Together Again" by Evanescence)**

The hallway seemed to stretch out endlessly beneath Maka as she put one foot in front of the other. The walls, once bare, soon bored empty picture frames the further down the hallway she traveled. The black and white tiled floor seemed to blur into a dull gray that reflected her mood. She stared dead ahead with a blank look on her face, arms swaying uselessly by her side. Doors passed occasionally on either side of her and her sense of direction seemed to have floated away. She no longer knew where she was.

She was alone, but the hallway was anything but quiet. Disembodied voices called out to her. She didn't know the voices, but they got to her. She'd cringe anytime one whispered her name in her ear, refusing to jump in fear. Even though they only ever said her name, each whisper, each utterance of her name made her heart skip a beat and she fought the urge to cry out.

_"I'm being reassigned..."_

She stopped walking abruptly and looked around frantically. The picture frames that had been empty now showed still pictures from that day. The one directly to her right was of Soul. His face was unusually calm, his lips slightly parted looking as if he was asking her what was for dinner. She quickly turned her back on the picture only to be faced with one of her from the same moment directly across the hall. The sadness on her face, the way her eyes looked glassy with unshed tears, the way her knuckles had turned white from being clenched so hard, the huge frown on her face in the picture, brought on another wave of agony to the Maka standing in the hall.

"Never thought..." she mumbled, remembering.

It couldn't be the end! They'd been through too much together. The bond they shared was too great, too precious to just hand over to someone else. Her jaw clenched at the thought and she was vaguely aware of her nails biting into the palms of her hands. How could she have let this happen? With a sigh, she continued on down the hall, anxious to leave those pictures behind her.

The images changed, though. The frames on the left all contained Maka doing things she'd done since they had separated, but the right were all blank. Shouldn't they contain the things Soul had been doing? Come to think of it, she hadn't seen much of Soul at all since their parting. She stopped walking, foot mid-step.

"You'll end up just like your mother and father," a voice whispered harshly in her ear.

Why didn't Soul fight this? Why didn't he protest at all? After all those instances of proclaiming to be her partner, had he ever really meant it at all? Was he just using her to become a death scythe and gain a better, stronger partner? Sure, she might have been motivated by unseating her father as Lord Death's scythe, but in the end, _she was his partner no matter what_.

Though…she didn't fight the reassignment either. Maka felt the tears run down her face, but made no movement to hide or wipe them away; just like she had never made a motion to keep Soul as her partner. Maybe he didn't do anything because she didn't. He could have taken that as a sign that she didn't care who her partner was.

The picture to her right changed, fading to black before revealing the picture. Her blood ran cold at the sight of the coffin that moved within the frame, controlled by the people holding it up. She watched with wide eyes as she coffin was placed into the earth. The tombstone at the head of the grave became clearer and she took off down the hallway in an effort to leave the picture behind her. It was a vain attempt. The imaged flickered as she passed frame after frame, moving like a flip book to reveal what appeared to be Soul's funeral.

The floor behind her began to break away and disappear into an abyss of darkness. She opened her mouth to scream as she fell but the world stayed quiet except for the voices that called her name continuously. Her hands flew to her ears in an attempt to drown out the noise. Her name was a ghostly echo in her ears.

"Maka!"

Maka's eyes flew open and she bolted upright, her head colliding with another. The intense ache started to ebb immediately, but the throbbing remained.

"Dammit," a voice groaned. Soul stood next to her bed in his pajamas, rubbing his forehead. "What's your deal? Not cool. That's gonna bruise." The light next to her on the nightstand was lit and a dim yellow glow filtered through the room.

"Soul…" He looked at her, confused. She launched herself at him and sighed in relief.

It was all just a dream in the end…


End file.
